Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover member of an internal combustion engine.
Discussion of the Background
A chain cover of an internal combustion engine is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-113166. This chain cover has a first rib which projects from an inner surface of the chain cover and extends in an axial direction of a cylinder, and a second rib which projects from the inner surface of the chain cover so as to connect a lateral edge part of the chain cover and the first rib and is inclined downwardly in the axial direction of the cylinder with approach toward the first rib. The first rib and the second rib are configured to increase the rigidity of the chain cover thereby to suppress a vibration thereof, and configured to improve lubrication performance by guiding oil flowing downward by gravity along the first rib and the second rib, to a sprocket provided on a crankshaft.